Professor Potter?
by Malfoy-the-white-wholf
Summary: The gangs kids go to school of WolfsBane and make friendships...what crazy things will happen?


The trees were glistened white on Christmas day as Draco Malfoy stepped outside letting the cold fill him. His son, Ryo stood beside him. The young lad was up to his father's shoulder in height and looked just like him except he had yellow wolf like eyes. Draco sighed and went back in and was followed by Ryo. Ry, as many called him, looked a lot like his father did during the seventh year of his life at Hogwarts. Although, Ryo did not go to Hogwarts, it had been closed many years ago. Harry Potter had been the last Headmaster and had closed it when he became minister of magic. Harry had opened a new school called WolfsBane and this is where Ryo went. Harry was still the headmaster for he had made it so…It was a large place full of mystery and magic. Draco sat down thinking of Hogwarts…it seemed he did not even notice it was Christmas. Ryo sat opposite him and looked up, his golden eyes wary, "Father…why are you always like this during the holidays…it is quite annoying." Draco looked up and did not answer the question, "Ryo…go get your trunk ready…you…you are going back to school early this year…" Ryo did not argue over what his father said anymore, in fact he was happy he would be able to get back to his friends in the Balkar house and resume his position as Head Boy. There was no head girl yet. It was nice, for Ryo had the whole head quarters to himself, and he liked it that way. His mother, whom Ryo never knew died many a year ago when she was killed by Lord Voldemort. Ryo gathered his trunk up and walked back to the hallway that his father stood in, looking at the sky as he often did. "Father…shall I just floo…or… were you going to apparate with me?" Ryo knew the answer to this would always be no…but he asked anyways. "Ryo…just go…floo and your gifts will be sent to you by owl sometime today they will arrive." Ryo shook his head and went to the fire place; grabbing a handful of powder in his hand he left in a green flame.

Ryo fell into the head common room his hair all messed up and his clothes full of soot. "Dammit!" He yelled to no one but himself and went to get dressed to head to his common room. He put on a black shirt and black jeans from Billabong. Ryo put his robe over his clothes. His house's robes were black like everyone else's robes they had a patch on then with a white wolf that walked around and howled every once in a while. Ryo walked out of the common room and bumped into someone. It was a girl…seventh year just like him. She was indeed pretty…. He smirked and looked down picking up her books and then her, "Sorry, didn't see you there…" The girl had brown curly hair with not too much or too little of a curl. Her eyes were green and full of light and kindness. The girl smiled at Ryo's smirk and asked, "So…what is your name? Mine is Melissa, Melissa Granger." Ryo had heard that name before Granger…he had heard father speak of it when he was younger…hmmm…no matter. "Well my fair Melissa my name is Ryo Malfoy." Ryo bowed and held her hand and kissed her fingers in a formal fashion. Melissa laughed, "Mr. Malfoy there is no need for this type of formality. I have just come here to get my things to my room. Then I must go talk to my uncle, he is the headmaster. Would you care to join me?" Ryo could not have been happier and all he was singing in his head was; all I want for Christmas is to bed Melissa Granger. As the two teens put Melissa's stuff away they talked and talked getting to know each other better and better. Then it was time to go see Professor Potter. They both walked up the stairs as Ryo was mesmerized by Melissa…hardly listening to a thing she said. They reached the headmaster's door and Melissa said, Shizzle Gizzle Gizzin Gar. The two walked up the steps after the large wolf jumped out of the way and knocked on the huge door that lay before them. The door opened and each took a seat. In a big chair behind a desk sat a young man. He was probably somewhere in his early thirties. He wore black glasses that were rounded and a scar sat on his head. Ryo looked at the headmaster and smirked, this git looked like an idiot. He knew who this was…it was his father's most hated rival. Harry Potter! Melissa spoke before Ryo could say anything, "Uncle! I am so glad you are here!" She rushed over to hug him and Harry smiled and looked at Ryo, his green eyes twinkling, "And who might this be Melissa?" Melissa looked back to Ry, "Oh! Oh sorry Ry. This, this is Ryo, Ryo Malfoy. Son of Draco Malfoy and heir to the Malfoy Fortune." With all this said Ryo stood up and walked over, how could he had never noticed that the headmaster was indeed his father's enemy.

**Ok this is terribly short…sorry. But what do you think will happen? This is indeed a story I will finish.**

**Malfoy the white Wolf**


End file.
